Sparky
Miiverse History Chocolate-Icee Sparky, also known as Sophie, made her first Miiverse post on March 29th, 2015, in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. Her first Miiverse account was named Ted E. Behr (NNID: Chocolate-Icee). Sparky's first Scribblenauts creations were incredibly well made for a new user. She was an incredible Scribbler from such an early point and it was partly due to the fact she had been trained by a highly skilled Scribbler, Green Boo, who she quickly received her Scribbling talent from. On July 15th, 2015, on her Ted E. Behr account, Sparky made her first series, calling it "Just in Time". Although the episodes were shorter than most series, Sparky's first series did fairly well, and she would even go on to plan a season 2 of the series after episode 9, although it was never actually made. Sparky's scribbling career was born on the Ted E. Behr account, and she had made many friends early on such as MetaKnight, Samuel, Blue, Tomas, and of course, Green Boo, the one who trained her. However, after Episode 14, the Finale of Just In Time, Sparky stopped posting on Ted E. Behr. She moved on to her main account, Sparky. ASparkyDog Sophie made her first post on the Sparky (NNID: ASparkyDog) account on September 15th, 2015, explaining that this account was the alt of her first account, Ted E. Behr. Sophie quickly got to work making new objects on this account, as she did on the Ted account. Sophie was quite active on the Sparky account, constantly making new objects, and interacting with her friends she had made on her original account. She made her second series, a Pokemon series titled Poké in late November. Around Christmas time, Sparky would cancel Poke for a new series, Seven Dragon Tails, but she would also cancel this series quite quickly. It was during the time of early to mid 2016 that Sparky became more active than she had ever been. Throughout almost the entire year of 2016, and aided in making the Scribblenauts community much more active. Sparky even returned to making series' on the Sparky account, making a series titled "A Tale of Tales" in September of 2016. It wasn't until mid-October that Sparky would become inactive in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community for the first time in a while. After making an albeit inactive return to the Scribblenauts Unlimited community in November, Sparky posted a few times in the community throughout the final two months of 2016. She attempted to make a new series titled Elementum in January of 2017, however, she never got further than the sign-ups. Throughout the year of 2017, Sparky rarely posted in the Scribblenauts community, being significantly less active than she once had been. She stuck to posting in other communities such as the NSLU and Mario Maker, only posting in Scribblenauts every month or so. Sophie would make her final post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community on July 30th, 2017. She made her last Miiverse post on August 5th, 2017, three months before the shutdown, on November 8th, 2017. DrakenYoshi_U Sparky made another new account, named Wing It, in mid-November of 2015. . All it was really used for was the creation of one series, Rising Shadow, and not too much else. SteamDaPunk Sparky made the Yoshi (NNID: SteamDaPunk) account made its first post on December 15th, 2015, She held signups for the first Yoshi account's series, titled the Phoenix Fable, but she never made an episode for this series. Instead she chose to move on to a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series which she named PMD: Prisms of Light. She made 6 episodes of Prisms of Light, cancelling the series after the beginning of the seventh episode. The Yoshi account made it's last post on June 31st, 2016. TheYoungestBehr There was also yet another account Sparky had made to post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community, named RizLeeBehr (NNID: TheYoungestBehr), which was made mostly for series making, so Sparky could have posts to spare on her other accounts. However, Sparky also used the account for experimental ideas that didn't fit on any of the other accounts. Only one series was ever made on the RizLeeBehr account; Genesis. The RizLeeBehr account only ever made 13 posts, far less than the Wing It account. RizLeeBehr account's final post was on September 11th, 2016. Where is She Now? Samuel managed to get Sophie into the Scribbler Discord Servers. She still resides in the servers to this day, however, she's not very active within them, she's probably just doing other things. She spends her free time writing or drawing, two of her passions. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Sparky has created. (In Chronological Order) * Just in Time * Poké * Rising Shadow * The Phoenix Fable * PMD: Prisms of Light * Genesis * Seven Dragon Tails * A Tale of Tails * Elementum Friends * Samuel/Shaderp * Carson * Green Boo * MetaKnight * Carla * LostBanette * Emiliano * Rebirth * William * Blue Trivia * It took William 2 hours and 22 minutes to write this page. * Her trombone destroyed her laptop one time. (That's not an innuendo, I swear) (no, its not, that was a very traumatic event. i lost a lot of stuff that i had saved on that laptop) * Fan of Popplio, the Pokemon Gen 7 water starter, AKA the worst Gen 7 starter. (screw you too will c:) * Fan of ToonTown Rewritten. * "also since you're editing my page can you add that i'm in nightvale hell on it thanks" (I have no idea what this means but she told me to add it. ~''William)'' Gallery Sparky_Avatar.jpg|The first iteration of Sparky's avatar, made on the Sparky account. Sparky_Random_Doggo.jpg|A cute doggo Sparky made one time. (it's actually Trico from The Last Guardian, okay) Sparky_Storefront.jpg|The storefront of Sparky's main shop, "A Sparky Shop" Sparky_A_Tale_Of_Tails_Title_Card.jpg|Title card for A Tale of Tails, a series made by the Sparky account. Genesis_Episode_3_Title_Card.jpg|Title card for Genesis, Episode 3, a series made on the RizLeeBehr account. Category:Scribblers Category:PIS